Iguales en algunos aspectos
by Tierbanre
Summary: Mi nombre es Rowan, Alice, Talamea, Tai... como quieran llamarme. Voy a contaros mi historia, así que... empecemos con esta mierda...  MelloxOC
1. Introducción

CAPITULO 1

Mi padre me golpeaba por una razón que desconocía y todavía desconozco. Yo amaba a mi padre más que a nada, era la única persona que tenía. Y por ese mismo motivo, porque era la única persona que tenía, yo no tenía el corazón de reportar el abuso o de defenderme.  
>Él murió cuando yo tenía 16 años. No murió asi como así ... él fue asesinado. Él era un traficante de droga popular, que jodía un montón a la gente. Y debido a sus acciones, fue disparado... y, sí, murió esa noche.<p>

No soy muy buena para recordar esa mierda, así que todo lo que sé es que yo estaba viendo la televisión y unos grandes y retrasados aficionados asaltaron la casa y destrozaron el maldito salón y me jodieron. Maldición, soy una chica. Y, yo era realmente joven, gilipollas sin corazón.  
>Después me golpearon, me dijeron que habían matado a mi papá y se fueron.<br>Y yo, al igual que todos los adolescentes emocionales, me tire al suelo y lloré.  
>Y por último me levanté para llamar a la policía.<p>

* * *

><p>Nunca me han gustado mucho los agentes de policía, pasan mucho tiempo persiguiendo a los reductores de velocidad en lugar de atrapar a abusadores, traficantes de drogas, y ASESINOS.<p>

Me llevaron al hospital, curaron todos mis cortes y contusiones y trataron de llamar a mi padre.  
>En el caso de las personas que no lo han notado, los policías llegaron jodidamente tarde. Yo ya les había dicho que dos hombres me jodieron y me dijeron que habían matado a mi padre.<br>Y, tal como lo predije, encontraron un cuerpo. El cuerpo de mi padre.

Voy a saltarme toda esta mierda aburrida... ya que, de todas formas, no la recuerdo.

Así que... Un par de meses más tarde, yo estaba en un orfanato. (Y no, NO ERA Wammy's. Yo no era tan inteligente.)

Allí, fui una perra total. Ningún cabrón se juntaba conmigo. Mi padre tenía lo que se puede llamar una "reputación" en esa ciudad. Ellos sabían quién era y lo que era capaz de hacer... antes de ser asesinado.

Alguna que otra vez, una bola de grasa llamada "Ariel", pensó que sería divertido reunirse con sus jodidos amigos para intentar meterse conmigo . Al igual que hubiera hecho mi padre, utilicé mis puños para machacar a esa perra.

Después de eso, yo estuve sola. Yo no quería estar sola. Nadie quiere estar solo. Cuando vivía con mi padre, no tenía amigos. Todos sabían acerca de la reputación de mi papa por culpa de sus estúpidos padres.  
>Ah, y perdón por el olvido. Mi nombre es Rowan. Mi mamá me llamó así. No puedo recordarla, ella murió durante el parto.<br>He utilizado un nombre falso por el asunto del tal "Kira". Kira fue una ducha, por si usted me pregunta.  
>Siempre he utilizado el nombre falso de "Tai". No quería que la ducha de Kira me matase.<p>

Mi apellido es Talamea.  
>Rowan, Talamea, Alice o Tai. Usad Tai, por favor.<br>Tengo 18 años.  
>Nací el 8 de abril.<br>Pelo castaño rojizo hasta los hombros.  
>Totalmente liso.<br>Con algunos reflejos negros.  
>Los ojos azules.<br>Regularmente azules.  
>No "Azules espumosos" o "azul hipnotizante".<br>Esto no es Crepúsculo, gente.  
>No tenemos ojos de fantasía.<p>

Yo realmente no hago nada extraordinario. Yo fumo, como la mayoría de la gente. Bebo cuando tengo la oportunidad.  
>Yo no estoy gorda. Lo sé. No tengo tetas descomunales, también lo sé, 34B, sí, es muy triste.<br>Suelo usar pantalones vaqueros semi-ajustados de color azul oscuro y camisetas negras. No me gustan los zapatos ni los calcetines. Sólo los llevo cuando son absolutamente necesarios.  
>Me muerdo las uñas, como mucho y me encaaanta dormir. Siempre estoy de mal humor. No soy una persona animada, ni madrugadora. Me gustan los chistes, sin embargo. Me gustan las cosas divertidas. Algunas personas dicen que soy emocional. Que se jodan, hombre.<p>

También, he de admitir que soy bastante mal hablada, supongo que ya mas o menos lo habréis notado.

Así que ... sí, eso es todo...  
>Voy a empezar con la otra mierda ...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Y ASÍ EMPIEZO CON ESTE FIC jejeje<strong>

**Este capitulo es algo corto, pero espero que os haya gustado!**

**Dejen Reviews si no es mucha molestia, graciaas! :)**

**2º CAPITULO MUUUY PRONTO**


	2. Adios orfanato, hola nueva mierda!

Salí del orfanato.  
>Estaba cansada de estupidos molestos.<br>Estaba cansada de gilipoyas en general.  
>Estaba cansada de esperar a ser adoptada.<br>Estaba cansada de estar sola.  
>Estaba cansada de ser juzgada por la reputación de mi padre.<p>

Recogí mis cosas y simplemente salté por la ventana. Yo estaba en el primer piso.  
>Tenía una habitación para mí sola, por causa de las peleas, por lo que fue muy fácil salir.<p>

El sistema de alarma aspira bolas. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era prenderle fuego con mi único mechero. Qué sorprendentemente no había encontrado. Cuando salté por la ventana, miré hacia atrás. No sé por qué. Por si me ha habian pillado.  
>Miré hacia atrás y recordé los momentos de mierda que pasé allí.<br>Recordé mi padre y la terrible noche .. Yo lo recordé casi todo. Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos y decidí que era hora de irse.

Corrí lo más rápido posible que podía por la ciudad. Yo no tenía miedo de los criminales que podrían estar acechando las calles oscuras y vacías, sólo a ser descubierta.

Llegué bastante lejos cuando me di cuenta de que realmente tenía que hacer pis. Me parecía una mierda, por que no quería entrar en un restaurante o a una tienda, así que elegí un aliado. Como a un retrasado mental.

En medio de mi sesión de orinar, un coche de policía detenido en el la acera me alumbró con una luz en mi cara.  
>«Maldita sea», pensé, '' ¡no puedo ser atrapada, mierda! "<br>Me subí mis pantalones y corrí a por mi aliado.

Parece que no le importaba una mierda que estuviera orinando en una calle, por que se había alejado.  
>Me detuve para tomar un respiro y el retrasado mental me agarró. Él me recordó a uno de los tipos que me golpearon hace ya 2 años.<br>Y, sí, me noqueó.  
>Y, sí, me dolió como una mierda.<p>

* * *

><p>Me desperté en algún sofá, en un raro lugar que parecía un escondite.<br>Me sentí grasienta y repugnante. Que jodan al retrasado mental, hombre.  
>No abrí mis ojos. Eso lo aprendí de mi padre. Si te despiertas en un lugar extraño, no abras los ojos. Escucha lo que digan.<br>"Hmm ... Ella esta, obviamente, despierta. Sus ojos se contraen." dijo algún gilipollas mientras se reía un poco.  
>Estaba enojada. Pensé que tenía la habilidad de la patada-ninja en el culo...Supongo que no ...<br>"Oh, vete a la mierda capullo" Le dije mientras abría mis ojos y me sentaba.  
>Me froté la cabeza y mire a mi alrededor. Yo estaba en un sofá ... en un cuarto extraño que parecía que estaba hecho de cemento.<br>"Maldita sea, este lugar parece una mierda .." dije mientras me frotaba la cabeza y bostezaba.  
>Por supuesto que no tenía miedo. Yo quería volver a mi camino. Lejos de la ciudad.<br>"Lo sentimos por el inconveniente, Tai.'' al azar un tío feo dijo.  
>Me encantó la forma en que utilizó mi nombre falso.<br>Suspiré y me eché hacía atrás.  
>Había como unos 8 tíos feos allí y tipo que estaba comiendo una tableta de chocolate sentados a mi alrededor.<br>Metí mi mano en mi bolsillo y saqué un paquete de cigarrillos.  
>Encendí uno y dí una larga calada.<br>Cogí paquete y extendí el brazo ofreciendoles uno.  
>Todos ellos miraban.<br>''Está bien, ustedes mismos " Dije mientras daba otra calada.  
>"No me gustaría sonar como una estúpida … por lo tanto seré directa con mi pregunta ¿Por qué estoy aquí? " pregunté al tomar una calada.<br>El tío rubio dejo la tableta de chocolate en la mesa y se volvió hacía mí.  
>"Vimos que usted abandonó el orfanato. Te hemos traído aquí, para que hubiera un lugar en el que pueda quedarse." dijo.<br>Di otra calada "Y teníais que hacerlo todo ''estilo de secuestro", ¿no? "Dije con un tono de perra.  
>Un individuo al azar se volvió hacia mí y me dijo: "Conocíamos a tu padre. Era un gran hombre. Supimos que que tendríamos que atraparte por medio de la fuerza." dijo.<br>"Oh, que amables". Sonreí. "¿Dónde está mi mierda?" Dije.  
>"¿Tu 'mierda '?" un hombre preguntó.<br>"Mi bolso, estúpido". Dije, molesta.  
>El tío de la tableta de chocolate me tiró el bolso.<br>"No te gusto" Dije mientras miraba a ese tipo.  
>El sólo tomó un bocado de su barra de chocolate y miró hacia otro lado.<br>"Tai, ¿quieres ver tu habitación?" un chico alegre me pregunto..  
>Apagué mi cigarrillo, me levanté y caminé hacia él. Hice un gesto con la mano para indicarle que se pusiera en movimiento.<br>Se levantó, me recogió, por alguna razón espantosa y salió corriendo por un pasillo.  
>En mi ira y conmoción, le golpeé en la oreja. Fue un estímulo del momento, ya sabes ... yo estaba asustada. puro instinto, por supuesto.<br>Él gritó y me dejó caer.  
>Aterricé sobre mi trasero. Alcé la vista y le sonreí.<br>-Oye, Joe .. Voy a llamarte Joe, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre y cuando tu y tus amigos no me toquen, no tendremos ningún problema, en absoluto. ¿Vale? " Le dije.  
>Le froté la oreja y frunció el ceño ante mí.<br>Me levanté y fui siguiendole. Podía oír los otros chicos riendose del tipo al que llamé "Joe".  
>Finalmente llegamos a una gran habitación con una cama pequeña.<br>Había una bolsa pequeña. Creo que se suponía que debía guardar la ropa en ella. También había una mesita con una lámpara y una silla.  
>Maldita sea, yo no era buena, con las habitaciones grandes. Me ponían nerviosa... no siempre soy valiente. Tengo miedo a los oscuros y grandes espacios abiertos ... Y esa habitación lo era ...<br>Supuse que estaría bien. Pero, al ser la perra que era, tenía que quejarme.  
>"¡Joooeeeyyy! No me gusta esta habitación ..." dije que con el ceño fruncido.<br>"Mello dijo que esta es su habitación." dijo ''Joe''.  
>"¿Quién carajo es Mello?" Le pregunté.<br>"Eso sería yo."dijo el tipo de la tableta de chocolate mientras entraba en la habitación.  
>"Vete a la mierda." Dije, empujé a Mello fuera de la habitación y cerré la puerta.<p>

Cuando me senté en la cama, suspiré.

Yo apestaba ... Así que, obviamente, necesitaba una ducha.

"¡Hey! ¿Dónde puedo encontrar una ducha?" -Grité desde mi habitación.  
>Mello entró "Sígueme". dijo.<br>Agarré mi bolso y lo seguí hacía lo que parecía un cuarto de baño.  
>"Ducha". dijo mientras señalaba a un pequeño grifo en el techo.<br>"¿Qué? ¿no hay cortina?" Le pregunté.  
>"No" dijo y se marchó.<br>Ewh, esta ducha que me hará sentir incómoda.  
>Rápidamente me desvestí y abrió el grifo y el agua empezó a salir.<br>Maldita sea, el agua estaba fría como un cubito de hielo.  
>Grité cuando el agua fría me golpeó la espalda.<br>"A la mierda este lugar,hombre." Dije mientras agarraba el champú de mi bolsa.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 subido!<strong>

**Espero que JustHappyMe que te vaya gustando más, realmente no me gustaría que Tai fuera una Mary Sue, pero si es eso lo que estoy haciendo con ella al menos intentaré evitarlo.**

**Capitulo 3 muy pronto!**

**Dejen Reviews plis**


	3. A la mierda la bipolaridad!

En medio de mi ducha helada, me di cuenta que había olvidado una toalla.

"¡Mierda!" Susurreé mientras trataba de pensar en un plan.

Yo no iba por ahí desnuda.

Yo no iba a mojar mi única ropa.

Yo sólo iba a correr a por una toalla. No era una puta, y no quiero ir por ahí desnuda. En serio, ¿quién?

Cerré la llave del agua y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Voy a correr por ella... sí, correr a por ella. No quiero que nadie me vea desnuda, aunque…''

Agarré mi bolso y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

La abrí un poco y asomé mi cabeza.

Miré a mi izquierda y grité.

Uno de los hombres estaba allí de pie.

Dio un salto y me lanzó una toalla.

"Mello te ha escuchado hablando contigo misma. Me dijo que te consiguiera una toalla." dijo mientras se cubría sus ojos.

La agarré y me la envolví en mi cuerpo rápidamente.

"Jesús, ¿has tenido que esconderte de esa manera?" Dije respirando con dificultad.

Me miró con una expresión extraña. "Uhm, no me escondía. Yo estaba de pie junto a la puerta." dijo.

Suspiré y caminé a mi habitación.

Él me siguió.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" Le pregunté.

"¿Necesita ayuda o algo?" me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza y cerré la puerta.

Miré a mi móvil… Eran las 2 de la mañana.

Me vestí con unos pantalones cómodos y una vieja sudadera con capucha. Hacía frío allí.

Me pregunté cómo sería la noche. Ese lugar era oscuro, frío y grande...

Me tumbé en la cama y me quedé mirando el ventilador del techo. Como la mayoría de la gente, pensé en la cosa más espantosa que jamás hubiera pensado.

Di un pequeño grito y me tapé la cabeza con la manta.

Oí las puertas cerrándose y a los hombres murmurando entre dientes buenas noches.

Apagué la lámpara y salí por la puerta.

* * *

><p>Después de unas cuantas rutas diferentes, encontré lo que parecía ser una sala de estar.<p>

Me senté en el sofá y encendí un poco de fuego en la pequeña chimenea.

Puse mis piernas en mi pecho y apoyé la cabeza en mis rodillas

No me había dado cuenta de que Mello estaba sentado en una pequeña silla. Él comía una barra de chocolate, como siempre.

Le miré, suspiré y volví a mirar el fuego.

"¿Mello es tu verdadero nombre?" Pregunté, mirando al fuego.

"No. ¿Tai es tu verdadero nombre?" dijo.

"No" Dije.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos.

"¿Te gusta el chocolate?" Le pregunté.

"Obviamente" respondió.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Le pregunté.

"Soy adulto ¿Cuántos años tienes?" Preguntó.

"Tengo 18 años."

"Ya lo sabía."

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo preguntas? "

"No sé".

"Oh."

Fue un momento incómodo.

"¿Este lugar es siempre tan aburrido?" Le pregunté.

"No"

Saqué mis cigarrillos y encendió uno.

Se estaban acabando.

"¿Habrá alguien capaz de comprarme cigarrillos?" Pregunté, di una calada.

"No sé, tal vez." dijo.

"Para que lo sepas, sólo me quedan 6. No me van a durar mucho tiempo." Dije.

Se quedó en silencio.

"¿Quieres uno?" -Pregunté, tratando de entablar conversación.

"No" dijo.

"Eres muy aburrido, ¿lo sabías?" Dije.

"¡No soy aburrido!" dijo en un tono molesto.

''Entonces, ¿por qué no dices nada? "Le pregunté.

"Haces muchas preguntas."

"Eres muy aburrido."

"Eres molesta."

"Y tú eres... GAY!"

"Tu no tienes tetas."

Se pasó de la raya.

"!Que te jodan! TÚ ... uhm ... eh ..." No podía pensar en otra cosa. Mierda.

"Exactamente" Dijo con total naturalidad.

Acabé mi cigarrillo y suspiré.

"Así que... ¿Tienes amigos?" Le pregunté.

"Sí".

"¿Quién?"

"No te lo puedo decir."

"No tienes ningún amigo ¿verdad?"

''¡Si tengo! Simplemente no puedo dar nombres" dijo molesto.

"Sabes, está bien si no tienes amigos. Yo no tenía ninguno en el orfanato". Dije.

"Espera, eso sonó cursi como una mierda , lo retiro." Dije.

"Mmm". Él murmuró.

"Bueno... estoy bastante cansada ... creo que me voy a ir a la cama ..." Dije mientras me levantaba. Todavía tenía miedo. No quería dormir allí.

Mello asintió con la cabeza.

"Voy a ir, así que..." Dije mientras caminaba desde el sofá.

Mello volvió a asentir.

"¿Mello?" Dije.

"¿Sí?" él preguntó.

"Esto esta oscuro y da miedo." Dije con cara triste.

''Ya lo sé "Él asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Puedo dormir con alguien?" Le pregunté.

"No lo creo..." Dijo. Hm .. Su rostro estaba un poco rojo.

"¿Puedo dormir con usted?" Le pregunté. No quería tener relaciones sexuales ni nada… ¡Solo tenía miedo!

"Uhmm …" Murmuró , su cara se puso más roja.

"¿Por favor?" Fruncí el ceño.

"Sígueme". Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Lo seguí por el pasillo a una habitación más pequeña con una cama grande que parecía cómoda.

"Tu ocuparás el lado derecho." Dijo con una cara de malo.

"Está bien." Dije, y me subí a la enorme cama.

Me metí debajo de las sábanas cuando Mello comenzó a quitarse sus ropas.

No quería parecerme a una perra, así que me cubrí la cabeza.

Unos segundos más tarde, se subió a la cama.

Me puse lo más lejos posible de su lado, no me quiera despertar encima de él.

Me volví hacia la derecha, se volvió hacia la izquierda y me tapé la cabeza.

Muy pronto, me quedé dormida.

* * *

><p>Me desperté en la cama de Mello, por supuesto. Salté de la cama y empecé a alejarme.<p>

"¿A dónde vas?" Mello me preguntó.

"A fumar un cigarrillo." Dije y me alejé.

Me acerqué a la sala de estar y me senté en el sofá. Yo era la única allí.

Encendí un cigarro y di una calada.

"Mierda, probablemente parecía una puta, al pedirle a Mello si podía dormir con él. Al diablo con eso, me aguantaré y dormiré sola esta noche." Me dije mientras me mordía una uña.

Di otra calada y miré a mi alrededor. Yo todavía tenía preguntas que necesitaban respuesta. Pero, estaba en un estado de ánimo enfadado por la mañana, así que, me callé.

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar cuando tomé otra calada.

Yo estaba nerviosa por alguna razón.

Miré hacia atrás y vi a un individuo al azar. Él estaba sonriendo como un idiota.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" Pregunté, di una calada.

Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia mí. Era extraño.

Me levanté, caminé hacía él, y seguí mi camino a mi habitación.

"¡JODER!" Grité con rabia. Yo tenía otro de mis estados de ánimo.

Acabé de llegar a la habitación enojada y grité, a la mierda.

"¿Esta jodido en serio?" Grité "¡Esto es una jodida mierda!"

Yo era bipolar...

Mello se dirigió cerca de la puerta y se quedó en la entrada. "Los hombres no van a ser felices si se les despierta." Él dijo y me miró.

"!Que te jodan!" Grité y cogí un objeto al azar y se lo tiré.

Él lo cogió y lo tiró sobre la cama.

Grité y cerré la puerta.

Estaba mejor entonces. Por lo tanto, me senté en la cama y encendí un cigarrillo.

Cuando lo terminé, me fui a la habitación de Mello.

Abrí la puerta cuando él se estaba cambiando. ¡Mierda! ¡yo podía ver su trasero! Di un pequeño grito y salí corriendo.

"¡Maldita sea, Tai!" Él gritó y cerró la puerta.

Mmm. Tenía hambre. Cabrones…

* * *

><p><strong>Y esto es todo de este capitulo.<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado, y no olviden dejar REVIEW y decirme si les gustó o si hay algo que hice mal.**

**Esta vez he dejado espacio entre el texto, porque he ensado que sería más cómodo par leer.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! que seguramente será subido mañana xD**


	4. El plan, que se fue a la mierda

Después de ver el culo de Mello, corrí a la sala de estar. Fue extraño como sucedió todo en mi habitación, en el cuarto de Mello, y en la sala de estar. Hmph, lo que sea.

Volvamos a mi historia.

Me senté en el sofá y m reí. El culo de Mello era indo… espera, eso ha estado fuera de lugar. El trasero de Mello no era lindo, solo era un trasero normal.

Ese idiota debería de haber cerrado la puerta

Ese idiota debería de haber recordado que yo estaba allí.

Fuera del tema del ''Culo de Mello'', tengo información más importante que supongo que os va a gustar.

* * *

><p>Unos 15 minutos más tarde, Mello entró en la sala de estar. Me sentí como si fuera idiota, así que solté una risita.<p>

"Tu trasero es completamente blanco." Le dije, tratando de no mostrar emoción alguna.

Él se sonrojó y me dijo que me callara.

"¿Estás trabajando en el caso de Kira?" Le pregunté.

"Sí". Dijo que mientras tomaba un bocado de chocolate.

"Kira es un gilipollas". Dije mientras sacaba uno de mis cigarrillos y lo encendía.

Mello asintió con la cabeza.

No íbamos demasiado lejos en la conversación. Era raro.

"Tengo una pregunta". Mello dijo.

Esperé unos segundos.

"Dispara". Le dije después de dar una larga calada.

"¿Por qué empezaste a fumar?" Preguntó.

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas?" Le pregunté con una voz sospechosa. No había ninguna razón para sospechar. Era una pregunta al azar. Yo era una niña rara.

Mello se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con las manos para responder a mi pregunta.

"Hmm... tenía 14 años y mi papá se fue por unos días. Al igual que el idiota que él era, se dejó sus cigarrillos. Pensé que sería genial intentar fumar uno. Inhalé y me ahogué

inmediatamente.'' Mello rio un poco. "Dejé caer el cigarro, y este hizo un agujero en la alfombra. Pero, papá nunca lo notó. Terminé de fumar el paquete entero y por lo que sé, me

volví adicta. Papá no parecía darse cuenta de que le robaba tabaco cuando estaba en algunos de sus asuntos… " Terminé.

Mello me miró con una expresión rara.

Le devolví la mirada. "¿Puedo ayudarle?"

Él meneó la cabeza y le dio un mordisco a su chocolate.

Suspiré y me eché hacia atrás.

Ese lugar era extraño. Con algunos mofos con culos raros.

"Tal vez debería conseguir un trabajo", pensé. "Entonces, podría salir de aquí y vivir por mi cuenta, como siempre lo he querido."

Me mordí el dedo pulgar izquierdo.

"No me gusta estar aquí." Pensé.

Realmente no me gustaba estar ahí.

Justo en ese momento, uno de los hombres entró en la sala.

"Oye, Mello. ¿Podemos ir a enganchar un poco de comida? Tengo hambre." Dijo.

"No me importa. Pídeselo al jefe" Mello dijo.

"Hmm, yo también tengo hambre… Pensé.

"Sí, MELLY, yo también tengo hambre." Dije. He tenido que añadir intensidad al nombre de "Melly", sólo para cabrear.

El tipo que vino se echó a reir y se alejó.

"¿MELLY?" Mello gritó.

"Tenía ganas de llamarte así." Le dije y me encongí de hombros.

"Eres realmente molesta." Mello dijo en un tono enojado.

"Y tu actúas como si no me molestaras.'' Dije con en mismo tono cabreado.

Murmuró algo por lo bajo y se fue.

"¿Mello? ¿Por qué eres tan malo?" Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Tengo mis razones." Él dijo y cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p>-Punto de Vista de Mello-<p>

Cerré mi puerta. Estaba jodidamente molesto. De todos los lugares, ¿por qué tiene que venir aquí? Maldita sea, el jefe es un idiota.

Claro, ella era bonita.

Sin embargo, era una perra.

Y molesta.

El jefe dijo que teníamos que ser corteses, su padre fue una gran parte de la mafia.

Me recosté en mi cama y le di un mordisco a mi chocolate.

"Esto va a ser jodidamente duro''

* * *

><p>-Punto de vista de Tai-<p>

Yo tenía la mejor idea que había tenido hasta ese momento. No iba a decir ni una palabra. Me iba a sentar en mi habitación y dejarlos a todos en paz. No para cabrearlos, sólo para

ver qué pasaba.

Me iba a quedar sin cigarrillos, sin embargo. Aguante ese dolor y caminé hacia mi habitación.

Me senté en mi cama y pensé en dónde me encontraba. Ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraba ese lugar. No sabía si la gente del orfanato me estaría buscando, o alguien estaría

preocupado por mí.

Tenía hambre, y tenía que hacer pis.

No estaba llevando a cabo mi genial idea demasiado bien, hasta el momento. Me acosté y me quedé dormida.

No había ventanas, así que miré la hora en un pequeño reloj que había en la mesita. Eran las 14:27.

Maldita sea, ¿me quedé dormida todo ese tiempo?

Me quedé mirando el techo y pronto me quedé dormida de nuevo.

Tuve el sueño más raro del mundo.

Estaba en la cama de Mello y él no estaba a mi lado. Saqué mi culo gordo de la cama y me dirigí a la sala de estar.

Parecía como si todo el mundo estuviera durmiendo. Observé con más atención y vi que nadie respiraba. Todos estaban muertos. Tan pronto como vi que estaban muertos, sentí

un terrible dolor en mi pecho y algo me sacó de mi pesadilla.

"¡Tai! Oye, ¡Tai! ¡Despierta! Tai!" Joe me levantó, temblando y gritando en mi oído.

Me acordé de mi plan y lo miré fijamente.

Pareció que se pus nervioso y gritó "¡Eh, chicos! Ella está actuando de forma extraña. ¡Creo que le pasa algo malo!"

Yo le seguí mirando.

Muy pronto, todos los hombres estaban en mi habitación alrededor de mi cama.

Mello estaba en la puerta comiendo chocolate.

Miré a todos ellos con los ojos abiertos.

Yo estaba pensando en mi plan, pero, de pronto, me asusté por mi extraño sueño.

"¿Estás bien?" uno de los hombres preguntó.

Normalmente no soy una persona emocional, pero todas mis emociones se precipitaron hacia mí y me puse a llorar.

"¡Awh, mierda, chicos! ¡Está llorando!" dijo un hombre que se parecía un montón a Joe.

"Obviamente". Mello dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

"¿Por qué lloras?" preguntó.

Me sequé los ojos y lo miré fijamente.

Me incorporé de la cama, salí de la habitación y fui al cuarto de baño.

Ni siquiera me moleste en mirar hacia atrás. Yo sabía que me estaban mirando.

Por último, tenía que hacer pis. Tenía que hacer pis muy urgentemente. Me sorprendí de que no me oriné encima durante mi sueño. Eso habría sido jodidamente vergonzoso.

Después de haber hecho pis, me dirigí a mi habitación.

Mello estaba sentado solo en mi cama.

"¿Por qué estabas llorando?" preguntó.

Crucé mis brazos mientras lo miraba y empecé a morderme el pulgar.

No podía mantener mi plan por mucho más tiempo.

Me encogí de hombros.

"Bien, entonces." Mello dijo, y asintió con la cabeza.

''Lánzame mis cigarrillos'' dije. Él me los tiró.

Saqué uno y o encendí.

"Los terminaré en menos de una hora. Alguién tendrá que comprarme más.'' Dije.

Mello asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Siempre eres tan pesada?'' me dijo.

Me encogí de hombros.

"Te he descubierto. Tratas de ser molesto para conseguir la atención de alguien, entonces sientes remordimientos por ser una plaga, por lo que dejaste de hablar para demostrar

que no siempre eres así. Pero no eres capaz de dejar de hablar durante mucho tiempo, por lo que no puedes seguir adelante con tu plan. También lloraste por algo traumático". Dijo

mientras miraba hacía otro lado y tomaba un bocado de chocolate.

Di un grito ahogado. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? Me dio una sonrisa torcida y caminó hacia la puerta.

Di una larga calada y le pregunte a donde iba.

"Todo el mundo tiene comida. Me voy a comer".

Asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí.

Nos dirigimos a la sala de estar.


	5. Cosas de mujeres

Como ya saben, empecé a seguir a Mello para que poder conseguir algo de comer.

Él tomó una ruta diferente a la de la sala de estar. Fue muy confuso. (No voy a entrar en explicaciones, no soy tan inteligente)

De todos modos, terminamos en una habitación pequeña con 4 mesas de madera con sillas a juego. Más bonito de lo que esperaba.

Todos los hombres estaban comiendo. Descuidadamente. Tenían que aprender modales.

"Oye, ¡Tai!" Joe dijo escupiendo la comida sobre la mesa.

"Ustedes necesitan aprender modales en la mesa, a lo grande." Dije mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Al igual de repugnantes que eran, todos se rieron y escupieron más comida en las mesas.

Me senté en una mesa junto a mí misma. Estaban apiñados todos en 2 mesas conversando con sus sucias bocas llenas. Como brutos.

Mello se sentó en una mesa junto a él mismo, también.

No iba a molestarlo, así que no le di mucha importancia.

El hombre que se parecía mucho a Joe se volvió hacia mí. "Deberías sentarte junto a Mello. Siempre se sienta solo."

Negué con la cabeza y me recosté.

"¿Alguien tiene cigarrillos? Ya me fumé los míos." Dije mientras crujía mis dedos.

Uno de los hombres al azar con el que no había hablado todavía, me lanzó un paquete. Eran del tipo que yo fumaba, Marlboro rojos. "Mello ya me dijo que los terminaste."

Asentí con la cabeza y abrir el paquete.

"Tengo una pregunta". Dije mientras dejaba escapar un poco de humo.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia mí.

"¿Alguna vez hacéis algo interesante?" pregunté.

El hombre que me dio los cigarrillos habló. "Sí, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo libre por lo del caso Kira. Tenemos muchas cosas planeadas para hacer después de que el caso acabe." Dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza y di una larga calada.

"Sé que estoy hablando mucho, pero a la mierda, ¿puedo conseguir algo de comida?" dije.

Joe me tiró una hamburguesa del McDonalds de doble queso. EWH, las odiaba.

La dejé en la mesa y terminé mi cigarrillo.

Los hombres, simplemente, siguieron hablando y comiendo. Me quedé allí sentada. Ese lugar era muy aburrido.

Bostecé y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa. Y, sentí un dolor familiar en la parte baja de la espalda. Joder, iba a tener el periodo en breve.

Sería jodidamente vergonzoso preguntar, pero tenía que conseguir mis cosas para la ocasión, ya saben.

"Uhm ..." Empecé. No dejaban de hablar y comer. "Uhm... Hey…" Se dieron cuenta de que había hablado y se volvieron hacia mí. "Como ustedes saben... soy una chica... y... uhm ..."  
>"EWH!" Joe gritó. Maldita sea, Joe. "¡Ella va a tener el período!"<p>

Me sonrojé y miré al suelo mientras doblaba mis dedos. Eso fue vergonzoso, muy vergonzoso.

"¿Quién va a hacerlo?" Uno de los hombres preguntó. "Uno, dos, tres..."

"¡SALVADO!" todos los hombres dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¡SALVADO!" Joe dijo que unos 3 segundos más tarde.

Mello se sentó y se quedó mirando.

"Jajajaja, ¡Joe tiene que comprar sus compresas y tampones!" El hombre que se parecía a Joe, rio.

Cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza. "¡Puedo ir yo misma! ¡Sólo necesito dinero!" me quejé, todavía avergonzada.

"No puedes salir. Le dijimos a su papá que le protegeríamos." El de aspecto similar a Joe, dijo.

"Esto es el infierno." Dije. "Dame un poco de dinero." agregué. Ellos me estaban fastidiando.

"Si tú vas, necesitarás a alguien que te acompañe. No puedes ir por ti misma." dijo uno de ellos.

Negué con la cabeza mientras me arrojaban 20 dólares. "¿Puede alguien mostrarme el camino de salida?" Le pregunté.

"¡Necesitas a alguien que te acompañe!" Uno de ellos gritó.

"Déjala. Deja que se vaya por sí misma." Mello dijo mientras tomaba un bocado de chocolate.

Todos asintieron. Mello se acercó a mí y utilizó la mano para mostrarme que lo siguiera.

Finalmente llegamos a unas escaleras.

"Sube las escaleras y abre la puerta. Asegúrate de dejarla bien cerrada. Si caminas hasta el final de ese bloque y giras a la derecha, verás un restaurante de pizza. Ve por ese calle y verás la farmacia. Sé rápida, no quiero tener que venir a buscarte. " Dijo y se marchó.

Abrí la puerta y se dio cuenta que era de noche. Aun así era agradable tener algo de aire fresco. Me dirigí al final de la calle y vi el restaurante de pizza. Justo en ese momento, un muchacho alto, con una camisa a rayas, un chaleco y gafas detuvo delante de mí.


	6. El Señor Risitas

No conocía a aquel chico, así que me aparté a la derecha para poder pasar. Dio un paso hacia la derecha como si estuviera tratando de detenerme.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" Le pregunté tratando de mantener mi paciencia.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" El hombre me preguntó.

"Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo. ¿Y tú quién eres?"

"Soy Matt." dijo.

Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo encendió.

Yo hice lo mismo.

"¿Por qué me sigues?" Le pregunté.

"Soy un amigo de Mello." dijo, y dio una calada.

"No sé de quién me estás hablando." Dije. No sabía si tenía que mantener en secreto el nombre de Mello.

"Él me conoce. En serio. No tienes porqué mentir." Dijo.

Di una larga calada y lo miré.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Me preguntó.

"Soy Tai". Respondí.

"Ooohh, tú eres esa pequeña chica. Mello te mencionó cuando hablamos." Matt dijo.

"Sí, y tengo cosas que hacer, si me disculpas..." di una calada.

"¡Voy contigo!" Él dijo y sonrió.

"Uhm... está bien. Puedo ir sola". Dije.

"No, no puedes. Te acompaño. ¿A dónde vas, de todos modos?" Preguntó.

"A la farmacia''. Respondí.

Lo dos dimos una calada. AL MISMO TIEMPO. XD

"Puedo ir por mi cuenta." Dije.

"Estoy demasiado aburrido, iré contigo " Matt dijo.

Suspiré y seguí mi camino a la farmacia.

"¿Puedes esperar aquí?" Le pregunté cuando llegamos al lugar.

"No, voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo." Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Yo estaba empezando a sospechar algo. "¿Mello te dijo que vinieras?" Le pregunté.

"No." dijo.

"Sí, lo hizo."

"No, no lo hizo."

"Sí, lo hizo."

"No, no lo hizo."

"Sí, lo hizo."

"Bueno, él lo hizo."

"¡Exactamente!" Grité.

Entramos y me fui para la *tos* área de las mujeres * tos *.

Tan pronto como llegamos a ese pasillo, Matt se echó a reír.

"Jajaja, esto es simplemente genial. ¡Tienes que comprar compresas!" Gritó.

"¡Ssshhh!" Le susurré y agarré las cosas que necesitaba.

Estuvo riéndose todo el camino a la caja registradora, todo el camino, y de nuevo todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del 'escondite', le dije que tenía que esperar. Yo no quería que algo malo sucediera si no era un amigo real de Mello.

Abrí la puerta y corrí hacia la sala de estar.

Caminé hacia Mello.

"¿Conoces al tipo risitas llamado Matt?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, déjalo entrar" dijo y tomó un bocado de chocolate.

Corrí por las escaleras y abrí la puerta. No veía a Matt por ninguna parte.

"¿Huhmmm? ¿Matt?" pregunté al aire.

Como el idiota que era, él saltó. Grité. Y porque estaba en la parte superior de una escalera de hormigón enorme, caí de espaldas.

Antes de que pudiera chocar con el suelo, dos fuertes brazos me agarraron y me salvaron de la caída.

"Maldita sea, Matt. ¿Qué pasa si se hace daño? ¡Tenemos que cuidar de ella!" Yo conocía esa voz. Era Mello.

Alcé la vista y me ruboricé inmediatamente. No me había dado cuenta de lo lindo que era hasta entonces. Matt se dio cuenta.

"¡Ella te quiere!" Matt dijo y se rió.

Salté de los brazos de Mello. "¡Yo no le quiero!" Me defendí. El chico sacó un cigarrillo. Lo encendió y dio una larga calada.

"Es obvio". Matt dijo mientras sacaba una gameboy de su bolsillo y comenzó a jugar.

"No, no lo es." Dije.

Mello seguía comiendo chocolate.

"Entonces ¿por qué te has sonrojado cuando te ha cogido?"

Me había pillado, creo que a Mello yo no le gusta, él tampoco me gustaba, sin embargo. Sólo le conocía, no era una puta. Tenía que conocer a la gente antes de que existiera

siquiera un indicio de amarlos.

"¿Quién coño no lo haría?" Le pregunté, y emprendí el camino a mi habitación.

"Mierrrrrda". Matt dijo y se rió.

Llegué a mi habitación y dejé la bolsa de la farmacia sobre la mesa. Tenía que comer. No había comido desde hacía una eternidad.

Salí y vi a Joe en primer lugar.

"Joe, ¿podrías conseguirme algo de comida?" Le pregunté.

Él asintió con la cabeza rápidamente corrió por el pasillo.

Volví a mi habitación y me senté en la cama.

Unos 10 minutos más tarde, Joe entró con una ensalada de McDonalds.

"Lo tenemos desde antes para ti, pero todo el mundo se olvidó de dartela. Lo sentimos." Joe dijo.

"Está bien. Gracias, Joe."

Sonrió y se marchó.

Comí en silencio. La ensalada era bastante horrible, pero uno come lo que sea cuando tiene hambre.

Cuando la terminé, me tumbé y me recosté en la cama.

Puse las manos detrás de mi cabeza y me sumergí en mis pensamientos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, oí un fuerte ruido. Yo no quería que se fijaram en mí,

así que me puse de puntillas y abrí un poco la puerta.

Me asomé y vi a un hombre tirado en el suelo sosteniendo su mejilla.

Matt se quedó con la mano sobre su boca como si estuviera sorprendido y tratando de contener la risa.

Mello señaló al hombre en el suelo. "No digas eso de ella, ¡nunca más! ¿Está claro?" Gritó.Tenía los ojos entornados y parecía aterrador. El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se

levantó.

Me preguntaba qué es lo que podría haber dicho sobre una chica. Matt se fijó en mí y me señaló. Todos los hombres me miraron. Mello suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

Mis ojos se abrieron, volví a mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

Extraño mierda, ¿eh? Tal vez yo no tenía que a ver visto eso.

Alguien llamó a mi puerta.

"Uhm, ¿entrar?" Le dije, sin saber quién era.

Mello abrió la puerta y entró.

Me senté en mi cama y lo mire.

"¿Hola?" dije.

"Hola". Dijo.

"Así que..." Empecé a comerme las uñas.

Él tomó un bocado de chocolate.

Suspiró. "Ese chico que estaba en el suelo, dijo que eras una puta. Estaba a punto de entrar a tu habitación para tener… un encuentro contigo, pero yo lo detuve. Dándole un

puñetazo. No me esperaba que se cayera y menos que estuvieras allí para verlo. " dijo, y miró hacia abajo.

Asentí con la cabeza. ¡Qué buen tipo!.

Hizo su camino a la puerta.

"Gracias". Dije.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró. "No hay problema."

Se dirigió a la puerta.

"Lo digo en serio. Gracias."

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió mientras caminaba hacia mí.

Lo miré fijamente.

Se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla. Me sonrojé como el infierno.

Sonrió y se marchó.

"Extraño". Pensé. "Él me besó en la mejilla."


	7. RATA

Unos segundos después de que Mello saliera de la habitación, Mateo irrumpió en ella.

Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Qué pasó?" Gritó. Me di cuenta de que iba a ser un gran amigo.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco. "Nada..." Dije.

"¡Mentira! ¡Mello salió sonriendo y mierdas! ¡Y eso sin duda no es común en Mello!" Dijo con una sonrisa.

Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza.

"¿Por favor?" Dijo, y juntó las manos a modo de súplica. Tenía esos ojos de cachorrito degollado. Nadie podría haberse resistido a los ojos suplicantes de Matt.

"Por favor, ¡por favor! ¿Por favor?" dijo y me puso de nuevo esos ojos.

"¡Está bien! Hablamos de lo que pasó." Contesté.

"¿Yyyyyyyy...?" Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Y nada."

"¡Mentirosa! Por favor, dímelo" Suplicó de nuevo.

"Está bien. Me dio un beso."

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Mello no es así en absoluto!"

"En la mejilla." Terminé.

"Bueno, sigue siendo un beso." Dijo y se golpeó el mentón.

Suspiré.

"Me pregunto qué diría si le preguntara..." No lo dejé terminar.

"NO DIRAS UNA PALABRA." Dije con certeza absoluta.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

"Matt, te lo digo jodidamente en serio. No le digas que te lo dije."

Retrocedió con las manos en alto. "Está bien, está bien. Cálmate".

Saqué un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo y lo encendí.

"Uhm, me quedé sin cigarros. ¿Puedo coger uno?" Matt dijo.

Le tiré el paquete.

"Dang, ¡estos son cigarrillos de hombre!" Matt dijo riendo mientras encendía uno.

Le dediqué lo que yo llamaba una de mis "Miradas de muerte".

"Oooh, ¡niña feroz!" Él dijo y se rió.

Puse los ojos en blanco y di una calada.

Matt era tan raro.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la mesa.

"Así que ... ¿Te gusta esto?" Me preguntó.

"No me gusta estar aquí. Es muuy aburrido." Le dije mientras daba una calada.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Me estoy quedando sin cosas que decir." Dijo.

"¿Es Matt tu verdadero nombre?" Le pregunté.

"No, ¿es el Tai tu verdadero nombre?" Me preguntó.

"No." Dije.

"Todo el mundo de la mafia tiene nombres falsos, ahora." Matt dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza y di una calada.

"¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?" Le pregunté.

"Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte." Él dijo con cara seria.

"¿Por qué tan serio?" Le pregunté mientras trataba de mantener mi propia cara seria.

"¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?" Matt me preguntó.

"Te puedo dar iniciales". Contesté.

"Dame iniciales".

"Espera, ¿cómo puedo estar segura de que no eres Kira?"

"Si yo fuera Kira, no estaría aquí ahora mismo."

"Oh. Suena jodidamente mal, pero mis iniciales son RAT". Negué con la cabeza y maldije a mi difunta madre por no pensar en mis iniciales lo suficiente.

Matt se rió. "¿Rata?"

''No, Rat, esa A del final no viene a cuento. Y sí, es rata en inglés.''

"Eso es genial." Dijo mientras se reía. "¡Voy a llamarte a la Rata!"

"No." Dije con cara seria.

"¡Sí!" Dijo que mientras se reía.

Apagó el cigarrillo y se levantó para irse.

"Nos vemos más tarde, Rata". Dijo que con tono divertido y se fue.

"Que te jodan, ¡Matt!" Grité mientras salía.

Sentí la necesidad de tomar una ducha. Recogí mi mochila y me dirigí hacia el agujero de mierda que llamaban "baño".

Y fue aún peor que ayer. Apestaba a olor corporal y había ropa por todas partes. Atravesé dando pequeños saltos los montones de ropa mientras me desnudaba. No como una stripper lo haría. Sólo me quité la ropa.

El agua estaba aún más fría. Ese lugar era bastante sucio, si esa era la forma más fina de decirlo.

Me apresuré. Yo no quería que alguien entrara. Podía bloquear la puerta, pero era difícil de bloquear y desbloquear. Por lo tanto, la dejé como estaba.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. "¡Occupiedo!" Grité.

Llamaron de nuevo. "Oye, ¡imbécil! ¡Está ocupado!" Grité aún más fuerte.

La puerta se abrió. "¿Qué coño te pasa? ¡Estoy aquí!"

Abrió la puerta y entró.

Cerré la llave del agua y agarré una toalla. "Amigo, ¡fuera!"

Se acercó más. Fue el hombre que había sido golpeado por Mello.

Tenía una sonrisa rara en la cara que hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y caminó hacia mí.

"Atrás, hombre. Puedo pelear."

Él capullo hizo crujir los nudillos y siguió acercándose.

Yo sostenía la toalla, así que tuve que usar mis piernas para defenderme.

Él me agarró el pelo.

"No toques mi jodido pelo, gilipollas " grité y le mordí el brazo. Duro.

El puso una cara de dolor/cabreo y me dio una bofetada en la cara.

Mi primera reacción fue darle una patada en sus joyas. Y lo hice.

Él cayó al suelo sujetando su saco.

"Sí, ¡perro!" Grité y le di una patada en el riñón.

Fui a darle otra patada pero él me agarró la pierna y tiró de mí hacia abajo.

Se puso encima mía y me agarró fuertemente el pelo de nuevo. Tiró de mi pelo hacia arriba y abajo por lo que mi cabeza era golpeada contra el suelo.

Tal vez estaba esperando a que perdiera el conocimiento. Yo era más fuerte que eso.

Tenía los brazos atrapados con sus rodillas, sus pies estaban sosteniendo mis piernas y tenía sus manos en mi pelo.

Él me golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo por última vez y me dolió. ''Jodidamente mal''. Grité. Tan fuerte como pude.

Dentro de cinco segundos oí a gente gritando y golpeando la puerta.

Oí la voz de Mello más fuerte. "¡Abre! Tai, abre la maldita puerta!" Gritó.

Yo estaba demasiado ocupada como para levantarme y abrir la puerta, de veras.

El tipo se rió.

Grité de nuevo. Tal vez insinuándoles que deberían echar la puerta abajo si querían entrar.

Matt fue el primero en darse cuenta.

"¡Amigos, conseguid algo muy duro y pesado para que pueda echar la puerta abajo!" Gritó.

En unos 20 segundos, estaban golpeando la puerta con algo duro y pesado como Matt dijo.

Después del quinto golpe, la puerta finalmente cayó.

No podía ver bien. Miré hacia arriba y vi al tipo que me estaba dando una paliza huir. Creo que eso es lo que hizo. Mi visión era borrosa.

Lo último que vi fue a Mello y a Matt corriendo hacia mi, y los otros yendo detrás del gilipollas.

Perdí el conocimiento.

**Yyyy bien? qué les pareció? Review plis :))**


End file.
